demon's call: Lust is a sin!
by stonewall shinobi
Summary: Everyone's favorite kunoichi are called in on a mission, and things get crazy when they meet with a priestess and a demon slayer! INUxNARU crossover. Lemons are heavy, so read at your own risk!
1. tenten's lust and dissapointment

The soft sound of clothing sliding off of skin harmonized well with a sharp intake of breath, as a young girl was touched like never before.

The girl lie on her back, legs open on a bed with ruffled sheets of pink and red.Her clothes were gone, the last article of cloth having just been removed from her fresh, delicate body. She was twelve years old, by a man's guess: Judging by the beautiful breasts, barely developed, and the soft pink hair that had begun to curl around her genetalia, which at the moment were hot and moist, begging for attention. She was just shy of being average size, whereas the brunette that looked down upon her was taller. She too, was nude, eyes shining with desire as eager fingers carressed the virgin's newly formed breasts. This girl was the same age, but better developed, the hair surrounding her crotch more pronounced, her breasts larger. The thirteen year old lowered herself softly on to the virgin, pressing her bare chest against the inexperienced youth's. Her lips carressed the nape of the girl's neck, firm though gentle. The brunette lowered a hand from the pink-haired girl's breasts, and began to inch it's way down to her slowly growing curls. She savored the sound of the young girl's sharp intake of breath, closing her brown eyes and taking in the sound of an unintentional moan.

Sakura Haruno began to call the name of her lover. "Tenten... oh-" escaped her lips softly, as another soft wave of feeling rushed through the virgin's body. The girl above Sakura was much more experienced, and knew how to please her. Another finger entered her firm tightness as the first began to stroke more quickly. Sakura arched her back, taking in breath quickly. She had never known feeling like this, having never been touched before.

Tenten was not being touched, but the pleasure grew for her, too. Looking into the soft flower's blue pools she called irises, seeing the desire, the need in her eyes. Tenten heard her name being called, and knew that tonight was her night. sheplanted a kiss softly on her virgin lover's lips, and rose her body slowly off of Sakura's. Her fingers slid out of the young girl's body, and Sakura looked up pleadingly, as if begging her to continue.

"Ten...ten... Why'd you stop?" The pink haired girl was nervous, Tenten could tell, but she could stand it no longer.

"Don't worry, Sakura, it's alright." Tenten looked at her hand that she had been so passionately touching her lover with, and began to suckle her own fingers, one by one, tasting the sweet nectar of Sakura's virgin flower. "I just had to taste. Tell me Sakura, you like this, don't you?" The brunette gently lowered her head, suckling the nipples on her lover's budding breasts. Sakura took Tenten's hands into hers, and she whispered her approval softly.

Ever so slowly, Tenten moved downwards on her lover's body. She stayed a moment at the breasts, taking a moment to suckle each breast, run her tongue across Sakura's stiffening nipples. Continuing her descent, the brunette planted kisses down the virgin's body, between her cleavage, shining in a light coat of perspiration, down to the naval, circling the belly button. She continued downward, slowing her pace, and finally reached her lover's groin. She planted kisses down the left side, then moved up again and kissed the right. she teased her amorous girlfriend, kissing in all the sensitive places around, but never touching the vagina.

It was not until she heard Sakura moan that Tenten allowed herself to taste the sweet flower of her womanhood. One set of lips met another, and for a moment, Tenten was breathless. The scent was sweet, the taste divine. The sounds of her virgin lover above her only made things better. Her tongue slowly penetrated the girl, never much, but enough for Sakura to know well what was happening. As Tenten continued to kiss and lick, suckle and stroke, Sakura's hand slowly reached down to her own womanhood. Tenten took the hint and moved her hand, allowing the virgin's to keep herself open. She, meanwhile, moved her hands back up to the budding pair of breasts, and both girls let out a soft, slow moan; every one of their senses were buzzing with activity.

Sakura had never felt this before, heard of anything like it. Every motion that Tenten made sent the virgin's body wild with feeling. Her nerves were all on fire, but she would not dare put it out, and not being able to fight it any longer, she screamed. Sakura's cry was sweet and sincere, and it told Tenten just what she wanted to hear - it was her turn. Tenten turned over on the bed, anxious to see what her inexperienced lover could do. But Tenten's pleasure would have to wait - a knock at the door alerted both girl's of someone's presence.

end chappie 1!

OK, I've never seriously written lemons before, so pls go easy! Anyway, this story wil be a lot more than just sex, but trust me, there will be a lot of it, and things get crazy when a certain demon slayer sparks the attention of everyone's favorite brunette lover! If you want to see more, review, and you can have both, a cookie, and chapter 2! - The attractive demon slayer, jealousy among the girls!


	2. Mission recieved! we set out at sunrise!

Tenten cried in annoyance, her desperation getting the better of her. The popping sound of a jutsu being undone filled the room as the nude Sakura atop Tenten turned back into a Tenten, then popped again as Tenten's clone dissappeared.

"Damn," she exclaimed, quickly dressing as she wished for just a little more time with her transformed clone. "I knew I should have went first! Why do I always have to let them finish first?" Nonetheless, she had all the memories of the pleasure she had brought "sakura". when a clone jutsu is undone, any new information obtained by the clone is transferred to the user of the technique. She had the memory, and was rather impressed with the job she had done. Nonetheless, she could still feel moisture still building in her groin as she opened the door, fully dressed, to see Hinata in the archway.

"What is it?" Tenten was more aggressive than necessary, though understandably so.

"Uh-Um... T-tenten, Tsunade wanted me to come and get you. She has a mission for us." Hinata's voice always drove Tenten mad; the innocent voice of the sweet, lavender-eyed Hinata made her wet at just the thought. She made a careful note to practice transforming into her.

"Ugh, of course she does. Let's go." Tenten walked to the side of Hinata and slid the glass door behind them shut. The two walked together to the Hokage mansion.

"Um, Tenten... did I do something?"

Tenten tried to control herself. That voice was driving her up the wall! It was going to be very hard going on a mission together with HER."What do you mean, Hinata? I couldn't be mad at you..."

"Well, it's just... When you answered the door, you seemed so angry... I... I didn't mean to upset you..."

Tenten thought a moment about wht to say. She couldn't very well tell Hinata she was practicing having sex with Sakura. Sakura claimed to be straight, but she liked Sasuke well enough: noone after such a girly man could be completely straight. Someday, Tenten knew, Sakura would be hers. "Oh, no... I just got back from a mission, and I was hoping for at least a day off before the next one."

"Oh. W-well, that's good. I wouldn't want to upset you."

Tenten forced out a giggle, ignoring her desire. Coming so close to her turn, then seeing Hinata, and listening to her, this was just too much. "Hey look, we're here. Don't worry, about it, Hinata,. we'll be just fine. And if anything happens, I'll protect you." Tenten tilted her head slightly, and smiled, giggling at the cloudy-eyed girl. They pushed open the door to the briefing room, and stood with perfect posture before the fiery Hokage. Tenten and Hinata took notice of their company: Shino, with his arms crossed, stood in the middle of a line of five shinobi. He looked back at the two kunoichi, and a sound of soft buzzing filled the room. The ninja paying attention may have noticed a small smirk from Tsunade at this point. To Shino's immediate left, Neji stood, dark and brooding, glaring at his cousin. To the right of the bug-filled shinobi, Naruto stood, waving at the kunoichi as he realized they had come. Sakura stood next to Naruto standing at attention and awaiting orders, hoping to impress her sensei. Shikamaru was sat next to Neji, sighing deeply as the kunoichi entereed, and muttering about how troublesome it was that they had to wait.

"Um, sorry, Shikamaru," Hinata said, her voice almost a whisper. "Tenten was tired, so it took a while for her to get ready, after her mission yesterday."

Tsunade looked at Hinata like she was on crack, and asked curiously "What mi-"

"Uh, Lord Hokage, you had a mission for us?"

Tsunade assumed it was better to ignore this, and began to explain. "Er, yes, I do. I'm not really understanding the full situation myself, so I think it might be best for her to explain it," The Hokage gestured towards the woman standing next to her. She was tall, almost six feet. Tenten guessed the woman was between eighteen and twenty one. She had long, black hair, pulled back into a ponytail that went nearly down to her butt. The thought occurred to Tenten that it would look beautiful if let down. Her breasts were full, and her legs were long and slender. Her outfit was tight, and made of black leather that covered almost her entire body. There were red paddings on her knees, elbows, shoulders, and ankles. A white kitten with two long tails stood on her left shoulder, and strapped to her back was a boomerang as large as she was. She stood with perfect posture, ready to give the briefing. "Sango, can you-?"

"Of course." The woman eased herself, putting the kitten down onto the floor. "My name is Sango. I used to belong to a village of demon slayers. This cat is my friend Kirara." At this, the kitten burst into flames, causing Hinata to cry out, and Sakura to jump. Neji widened his eyes for a moment, and Naruto stood, mouth agape.

"That was awesome!' The praise came from Naruto. "How can a cat use jutsu without hands?"

"Uh... Jutsu? What's Jutsu?"

Shikamaru sighed and folded his hands behind his neck. "You're kidding, right? You mean you came all the way here to hire us ninja, and you don't even know what a jutsu is? It'd be too troublesome explaining now, so I guess you'll just have to find out."

"Alright. As I was saying. I came from a village of demon slayers, but my family - and my village - was destroyed by a particularly powerful demon, named Naraku. For a while now, I've been traveling with my friends. The trouble is when we needed to get to a friend of mine's time."

"Her time?" Shino raised his eyebrows, not that anyone could see.

"Um, yes. There is a sacred well near here, that allows anyone with jewel shards to travel to the feudal era. It's the time I'm originally from."

"Wait, wait wait, time travel, feudal era, jewel shards - I don't understand a word of it! What's our mission already?"

Sango sighed, well, my friend Kagome, has these items that give living things - namely people and demons - special powers. One of these powers for Kagome let her travel through a well to her own time. We're trying to get more of these jewel shards, so we can get stronger. At one point, we had to go through the well using Kagome's power, but when we came back, I was here. I have no idea where - or when - the rest of my group is, but I need help finding them. Or at least the well, in case my friends are able to find me."

"And there's your mission," Tsunade looked at the alligned group of shinobi, and continued. "I'm not entirely sure what this mission should be ranked, or what it entails. Tenten, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Naara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura, you're mission is to guide this demon slayer and her pet to this well, and assist her in finding her friends, wherever - or whenever - they may be."

All the gathered shinobi nodded their heads in understanding, and Tsunade pointed at Shikamaru, who now stood between Shino and Sango. "Shikamaru, you are to lead this mission with Shino. We don't know what's involved with this, so I want you to listen carefully to Sango's advice, and her opinions on any situation. Understood?"

"Understood,"

"Yes,"

"Of course."

Further utterance of agreeance were heard from all the gathered shinobi.

"Alright, you leave at sunrise tomorrow. You are dismissed!" Tenten took one last look at the incredibly sexy demon slayer, and left the room with the rest of the shinobi.

Alright, chapter two! This one was all story, no lemons, and now we have the mission! In the next chapter, the shinobi leave Konohagakure, in search of this well, and when they find it, they have to deal with a particularly powerful guardian! The following night, lemons are heavy, as Tenten gets better aquainted with a certain demon slayer! Review, if you want more! review like the wind!


	3. the team is collected lineup and set out

Yay! Another chappie! No lemons in this one either, but it's hard when you're trying to fit a story in! Anyway, I've had a severe case of writer's block, and with three of four more stories to update, that's not a good thing. Review, or message me, or whatever, and that will get the next chapter u pfaster. I promise to try and put a few lemons in it, but IDK if I can or not. OH! And here are some spoilers for the pairings:

TentenxSakura

Shino xTenten

NejixShikamaru

NarutoxSakura

NarutoxHinata

ShinoxHinata

Sangox? (I haven't quite decided what to do wth her yet, but I know I'm writing some mad lemons with her. Promise!)

The sun slowly rose on the horizon as Tenten lie on a tree just outside the gates of the village. She was the first one there, fully clad in armor, with her scrolls and pouches strapped to her legs. She was ready for whatever was to come. Tneten was glad to be the first to arrive: It may have cut down on her sleeping time, but at least she wouldn't be berated for being late. Neji, or Shikamaru, at least, always complained when she was late. Birds were chirping, hopping on the ground and flying through the trees, building nests and gathering food. The weather was beautiful, despite the clouds in the sky; the rising sun colored them with pastelle beauty. She could see one or two of her comrades coming closer, and observed Sango emerging from an inn near the gates, dressed the same as the day before. She surmised they would be leaving soon.

"Well what do you know? Tenten's early. I'm not an expert or anything, but that doesn't seem like you." Shikamaru put on a bored kind of playful sneer, leaning against a tree with his arms cushioning his head. "Darn, and here I was hoping to get here first, so I could get a little more shuteye while I waited for you guys. Guess I'll be staying awake, what a drag."

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you ever became a chunin, Shikamaru, that's not really the attitude I'd expect from the guy leading the mission, you know?" Tenten raised herself up to a sitting position, watching the lazy ninja yawn and slide down the tree to sit, open-legged, on a rock beneath it.

"Maybe so, but I don't really care. The way I see it, this is just another troublesome mission, and the sooner I get it done, the sooner I can get home and get some good sleep." Shikamaru thought enviously of his teammates. What were Chouji and Ino doing right now? _Probably sleeping,_ Shikamaru realized enviously, _and they'll probably be sleeping for another two hours. Man, why did I have to get stuck on this mission_? _It's not like I haven't earned a good break. I mean, I just had thirty fresh genin graduate under me!_ Shikamaru was a chunin, set to teach Academy students. It was his job to make sure Konohagakure had powerful shinobi in the future. "Anyway, we may as well shuit up and wait, it looks like the others are coming here now.

Tenten looked towards the gate, and saw Shikamaru was correct. It seemed Neji and Shino had taken the liberty of collecting the other shinobi rather than waiting for them. In Neji's group, Sango and Hinata followed, while with Shino, Naruto and Sakura walked close behind yelling about something or other. Whatever it was, it sounded like Sakura was getting angry. "I don 't believe this. Ity's only seven thirty and already there fighting like they were programmed to do it or something! Aren't they supposed to be teammates?"

"I don't know, but they'd better get it together. We don't know what's going on here, so they're gonna need to start working as a team if we all want to survive this thing." Shikamaru stood up and brushed himself off, stretching as he awaited the approach of his friends. "In the end, it's all a drag to me, and I'd rather not risk Sakura getting one of those punches off on me." She had only just started her training with Tsunade, but already Shikamaru could tell she was getting stronger. Her punches, while not yet earth-shakling like that of the third Sannin, left gaping holes in the ground. He figured it would be best to just keep Sakura happy until he wanted needed that kind of brutal strength.

"Yeah, you got a point there." Tenten silenced, and watched the her friends gather at the gate.

"Alright! Let's go! Creepy time well-thingy, look out, cuz here comes--"

"-A total idiot." Naruto had only just gotten to the gate, and already he was eager to leave. Setting out before a game plan was even made, Naruto began walking into the forest, until Neji's words stopped him.

"**What did you say to me!?"** Naruto swelled in anger, approaching Neji. "Don't you wanna get started on this mission, what kind of attitude is that? I mean come on, it's not like there's anything holding us back!"

"Actually Naruto, that's where you're wrong." Shino adjusted his eyes, not that anyone could see it, and directed his sight towards the blonde ninja. He simply raised a hand, with one pointing finger in the direction of the strange demon slayer. "We may want to find out where this well of time is before moving out."

The rest of the team sweatdropped, and Naruto was dissapointed with having to wait. "Yeah, Naruto you should be more quiet and listen to the rest of the team. I mean it's not like yo--"

Sakura continued her rant towards Naruto and Shikamaru sighed. _Aw man, they always team me with the idiots._ " Sakura's got a point, Naaruto. On top of that, we need to know if there's anyone that may be looking for Sango, along with what jutsu they know, so that we can be on our guard." Shikamaru turned to the tall woman, putting his hands behind his head again and inquiring, "So, how about it? Anything bad we'll want to keep an eye out for?"

"Hhhmm." Sango dropped her head for a moment, thinking. "Not that I can think of. I mean, there's never been anything stopping us from going to the well before, but then again, nothing like this has ever happened either. I don't think anything will stop us, but I think we should stay on guard anyway."

"You got it." Shikamaru, closed his eyes, mentally observing his team. He and Shino were supposed to lead this mission, so it was up to him to decide what the best way to travel would be. "Alright, Shino. I'm going to need you to be up front. Your bugs are gonna have to go ahead and keep an eye out for anythying that we could see as an enemy. I'll go behind you, to stop anything if your bugs do happen to report a problem. Sango, You're behind me. Keep any weapons you have at the ready, bu tmostly you can leave the fighting to us. To keep Sango Covered, Naruto, Sakura, keep to her sides, staying hidden when possible. Your her guard, and we need your muscle to keep her safe. Tenten, we'll be walking on paths in this forest whenever possible, but you're most effective from above, so none of us will be in your way if you need to use your weapons. Neji, Hinata, you two come very last, in behind. I know that Byakugan thing of yours takes a lot of chakra, so while we're moving, I want you two to alternate, one of you using Byakugan to search behind and on our sides for enemies, and the other storing up chakra, regaining as much as possible for their turn. Alright, every body got it?"

Every shinobi nodded their approval, and they lined up in just the fashion Shikamaru decided. "Alright, Shino, you take it from here," Shikamaru closed his eyes absentmindedly and took his place behind Shino as the rest lined up. "Man I'm tired. This is gonna be such a drag."


	4. intriguing reactions time to set camp!

For the record, I'm making this whole thing up as I go, so the pairing spoilers are guidelines as to what I'd like to do, and not necessarily written in stone.

I'm building up to more lemons for the next chapter finally! Yay! After that, there will be a couple chapters of story. A fight scene upon reaching the well, their first of many time skips, and quite possibly a reunion with one of the Inuyasha characters, before the next chapter. Oh, and one last thing, in the next batch of lemons, after the ones next chappie, I will try to fit sango in. Promise!

Also: Note that the Clone techniques Academy students learn in their first classes is different than shadow clones. Shadow clones are corporeal, and real, while simple clones are more like dopplegangers, or half-formed spirits of people, as the manga explains with the name.

The line moved quickly and efficiently. Apparently, the well was located in Bear country, so they had a good ways to walk. Each Shinobi was silent. Shino and the Hyuugas were busy scouting, though Neji grudgingly spared a glance in Shikamaru's direction: Why on earth was Neji aroused when Shikamaru was giving orders? Neji noticed, in addition, that Hinata was eyeing Shino, and focusing a lot of time on Naruto. He had a pretty good idea what she was thinking about, but could only guess at the specifics. Not that he wanted to. That wretch of a cousin of his could go off and fuck the dog-boy for the rest of her life for all he cared. In fact, all the better: If Hinata angered Hizashi too much, as that surely would, he simply had to off Hanabi and he may stand a chance at becoming the heir. Neji would never hurt his own blood, without necessity, but he couldn't deny the idea of becoming heir intrigued and enticed him. Throughout his mental wandering, he kept finding his wandering eyes focusing on one thing he never even had though of before. Since when did Shikamaru get such a nice body? And the way he moved his... Neji shook his head, determined to think of something else.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, wondering if he could reverse shadow possession: If he could make the jutsu go backwards, Shikamaru would have to follow someone else's movements. Maybe then he could fall asleep while escorting. Then this whole mission would fly by like nothing was even happening. It was worth experimenting with, he decided, but at the moment it would only waste time. With a half yawn and half sigh, he chuckled to himself softly at the thought of sleeping through every last mission he was assigned to.

Hinata tried to pay attention to the woods surrounding them: it was her turn to watch. It was so difficult, though. Naruto was to her side, doing a splendid job at keeping hidden, by using a transformation jutsu to not change his body, but his color. Naruto now matched the surroundings. It was imperfect, but well enough to stay hidden from anything chunin or lower, she supposed. Sakura was further away, using her distance for cover. With the long-haired demon slayer in front of her, it was almost difficult getting a look at Shino with her Byakugan. At first, she hadn't thought of it for a second. Her lavender eyes, scanning her surroundings so impeccably well as only one with the Byakugan could, she couldn't help but notice the way he moved when he walked. She could see the bugs within his _tenketsu,_ or chakra system, feeding on his chakra, but she didn't mind. Bugs didn't gross her out like they did her sister Hanabi, and the way he moved was so... _Shino. _Suppressing arousal, she shook her head and continued her watch.

Tenten was upset. Once again, this morning, her experiments were interrupted by the realization that she could not be late again. She _could_ have continued, she supposed, but it wasn't worth losing time. Later, she promised herself, she would try multiple clones to make up for her two botched petting sessions. It had taken a long time to learn the jutsu from Naruto (or to get him to teach it right, she should say), and a lot of work to keep him quiet about it, but it was fun now that she was able to do it at least. In the meantime, she kept shuriken at the ready, with a new ingenious thought of hers. She had covered everything put the points of the shuriken with a thin layer of cloth. It didn't cut down on their efficiency, but the risk of an enemy catching the glint of sun on steel was lessend by a lot with this new idea. Staying above, Tenten moved just a little ahead, so she could stop to see how far they had gone.

Sango eyed her new company. _These guys are suppposed to be the best ninjas the clan leader, or hokage, or whatever it's called in this time, has? They're just kids. I hope they're stronger than they look._ It was true, between the studdering one, the blonde idiot, the jerk with hair longer than hers, and the kid who looked like he was asleep while he was walking, she wasn't entirely sure if she trusted these people. At least The one up front seemed focused. She couldnt really see the pink-haired one, but this one, this... Shino, seemed trustworthy and strong... if a little creepy.

_Damn that Shikamaru. I suppose it makes since that I should be in front, but he doesn't seem to realize how vulnerable he's made us. That wretched cousin of her's has hated Hinata forever. Putting him in the rear guard with her was unwise. Afterall, can we really trust him to protect her?_ Shino knew the answer was yes, but refused to admit it to himself. Grudgingly, he admitted he simply wished it was he behind Hinata. Afterall, after protecting her on so many missions already, he had _earned_ the right to keep her safe here. Right? _The importance is minimal, however. I just need to make sure my beetles are the real thing, and ensure that there are no enemies near here, and we should all be fine. And then maybe I can help Hinata keep the watch tonight. _Shino still refused to admit to himself that he had any feelings for Hinata, but simply told himself that because she was his teammate, he should protect her more than anyone else, right?

Naruto and Sakura had their mind on the same thing. Each other. Not so much that they had any feelings for each other, but they realized that if one side were to take a hit, the rest of the team may not realize it until too late. Naruto, of course, was raring to go, searching for enemies as he leapt, so distracted by the hunt that he narrowly avoided too many obstacles to count. Sakura sighed. Hinata may think his absentminded-ness was cute, but corpses just weren't attractive. Realizing she'd have to keep a closer eye on Naruto, she moved in closer.

Hours passed without a hitch. No enemies arose and dawn approached. Shikamaru said that Tenten and Neji were to protect Sango. The rest of them were to set up a small camp. "No fire. Keep in mind, we don't know if we have enemies coming after us. Now, you be good little workers and do that. Shino and I have things to discuss. C'mon."

Shino gave Shikamaru an incredulous look. Not that anyone had any idea. He was_ Shino, _afterall. Most of his face was hidden. He had to supress a laugh at what the others thought of him. It's not that he was quiet, truly. Inside, his mind was buzzing around more than the bugs in his tenketsu. He always had something to say or a witty comment to add, but he understood silence was more powerful than words. Such things were unnecessary, and therefore hindrances. Shino, therefore, kept quiet, most of the time. After a moment, he gave a fraction of a shrug, and muttered "Lead the way". Following Shikamaru off into the woods, he wondered what Shikamaru's problem was.

Tenten sat on a nearby stump in the clearing Shikamaru had chosen for their camp, cursing her luck. She was stuck here with Neji, while Hinata and Sakura were out palling around and having fun collecting the necessities of a camp with _Naruto_. It's not that she didn't like Naruto, really. He was creative, outgoing, and he had a way of making _everything _fun. But she couldn't help but feel more than a little jealous at Naruto's luck. He probably wouldn't even realize what an amazing oppurtunity he'd just found! And to make matters worse, she was stuck with all business Neji. Again, he wasn't all bad. He was wittier and more gentle than most gave him credit for. But when he was on a mission, he went into his "ninja mode", and all the fun was sucked out of life entirely. The one bonus, however, was knowing that she got to spend some "almost-alone time" with the beautiful hunter.

Collecting necessities for the camp was easy for pretty much everyone. They found plenty of food, though Hinata was too gunshy to actually kill the deer they had found, so Sakura healed it's wound, obtained in the trap they had set, and let it free, instead opting to make a fruit basket from the nearby trees, and the berry bushes surrounding. Naruto caught a couple of fish, while Hinata used her own abilities to hack wood for shelter. Nothing too impressive, just enough for makeshift tents. Only two walls each, but enough to keep any rain - be it water or weapons - that fell on them out, mostly.

Shino followed Shikamaru further into the woods, kept a slow pace, due to his insects constantly coming in and out to scout. He wondered where Shikamaru was taking him, and what exactly he thought they had to talk about. He stopped at Shikamaru's abrupt announcement of "this should do nicley", and began to climb a tree that had fallen just over a nearby pond. The water was not murky, as one would expect a pond to be, but crystal clear, and for a momentr Shino thought Shikamaru wanted to bathe with Shino. Jumping back at this realizationg, he saw Shikamaru lie down on a tree. "Finally, I can catch up. Hey, thanks for letting me drag you along, now they think we're actually doing something important." Shikaru yawned loudly and put his arms under his head like a pillow. "Go ahead and wash up if you want, it's not like I'll be looking." He smirked slightly as he closed his eyes.

"You did not need to talk to me about anything?"

Shikamaru opened one eye, yawning again. "Pretty much. Hey, man, if anyone asks what we were doing, I'll just say we found a place for us to bathe."

Shino, naturally, was upset. He was supposed to be leading this mission, and now was shirking off his duties. If he left, however, he would be leaving Shikamaru alone, and that wouldn't do. Shino sighed, allowing himself this one emmission of annoyance, and said "I'm going back. We're not leaving our comrades. Stay if you like, but don't count on me to protect you." As he expected, Shikamaru followed Shino back to camp.

The ninjas had all worked up a powerful sweat by now. Hinata and Sakura were allowed to rest, because they had the watches tonight, and the rest had set to work building up camps. Hinata realized how exhausting all this must have been for Sakura: she had noticed the way she kept looking towards Naruto, then the group, then her surroundings, then back to Naruto. Sakura was dutiful, but worriful as well. She felt a twinge of jealousy at Sakura, for having the luck to work in Naruto's team, but she couldn't complain: Her cell was efficient, and they hadn't failed a mission yet. Naruto was all Hinata wanted, but for now, since Sakura couldn't let her emotions show, even to herself, Hinata kept her jealousy at bay. Shino and Shikamaru, coming back much quicker than everyone had expected, helped more than anyone with the camps, much to Shikamaru's dismay.

Upon telling everyone about the place they could bathe, Shino and Shikamaru had left, saying the the men, having found it, got the first shot. Naruto opted to stay behind, much to Tenten's dismay. He said the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he would be able to wake up to the next day and get the mission going again. She always admired his energy toward his lifestyle, but she wished he'd tone it down. Sometimes he was almost as bad as Lee. _Almost_. Sango said she was just going to go to bed, and Tenten decided she would wait up, for a plethura of reasons: Naruto was asleep. Sango would be soon, and Shino and Shikamaru were bathing. First, she would be almost entirely alone with Hinata and Sakura here, then, she got to actually _bathe with them! _A shiver ran down Tenten's spine, and she could feel herself moistening at the thought of it.

END CHAPTER!

I'm sure you all can see where this is going, right? Well.. .you're wrong! Lemons in next chapter, promise, but this one I had to use to build it. There will be no ShikyxShino Yaoi, at least not yet. I haven't quite decided on the pairings. I will say this much and no more:

Hinata discovers Shino, and Tenten gets a surprise with Hinata. No more!

MAX


	5. Blush, Hinata, sweet virgin's 1st time!

Hinata was unsure if this was wise. Following the boys to the baths was an idea she had had not for perverse reasons, it just occurred to her that noone had told them the location of the bathing place, and they were to go next. Hinata had to find out where it was, afterall, right?

Shikamaru stopped at the same tree as he had before, though Hinata hadn't known it. "Man, I'm so tired, you shoulda let me sleep a while."

Shino said nothing. Hinata watched as he slowly undid his shirt, pulling it off, revealing the muscular build of Shino that noone ever saw. The view was incredible, and Hinata could not look away. _I... I should go...!_ Despite the fact that she tried to move, Shino's handsome body held her firmly into place without his realizing it. Slowly, Shino bent and pulled off his pants and underwear, revealing his incredible manhood. Hinata gasped and gulped, unable to move. Slowly, Shino sank himself into the water, lowering his head. Shikamaru shrugged, and began undressing himself as well.

"Well, if ya can't beat 'em..."

It was Hinata's watch. She was surprised at the feel of her own touch. Looking back to just an hour or so ago, she found herself too aroused to not stay and watch. Without realizing it, her hand had slipped down her body, touching her virgin flower. Hinata had never touched herself like this. It was so relieving, but at the same time, so intense. She pictured Shino again, and felt herself moisten even more. Hinata suppressed a moan as she rubbed more fervently. She couldn't cry out, it would wake others up, and alert them. She couldn't have that, not when she'd only now found it.

'Hinata?"

The shy girl gasped and slipped her hand out of her pants. Looking around fervently, she found Tenten standing on the tree branch just under her.

"T-t-t-enten! H-how long have you b-been st-standing there?"

"You're doing it wrong, you know." It was not a question. Pulling herself up, she watched with arousal as Hinata blushed, and moved to the side to allow Tenten a spot to sit.

"Wr-rong? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing too important... It's just better if someone else does it." Tenten knew she may have been coming on a bit too strongly, but at this point, she didn't care. Watching Hinata masturbate was too much. Tenten had no choice now. She had to do this.

Sliding her hand up Hinata's thigh, she could practically feel the heat coming off of the shy girl's face. Finally reaching that sweet virgin flower, Tenten slowly inhaled as she felt the sweetness of Hinata's center of arousal.

Hinata sucked in her breath, and closed her legs slightly. It was not that she didn't enjoy it, but this was so.. strange. Should she be letting Tenten do this? The tip of Tenten's middle finger answered her question for her. Pushing through the cloth of Hinata's clothing, Shino forgotten, Hinata felt the sweet ectasy of masturbation. Reopening her legs, Hinata felt another of Tenten's hands rush to the top of her pants. Slowly, Tenten pulled them down, smiling with delight at the site of Hinata's most private part. Tenten began rubbing her gently, in a way that would almost be called cupping her vagina, and Hinata moaned, very softly, under her breath. Tenten could not allow anyone to hear. "Hinata.. I need you to stay quiet. If someone were to see us... I wouldn't be able to do this!" Playfully sticking out her tongue, she slid a finger softly inside of the virgin lips, sliding in and out. Tenten began breathing harder, in absolute ecstasy as she watched her partner squirm. _This is so much better than clones, _she thought excitedly, moving her finger slightly faster. Tenten was careful, however: She wouldn't dare hurt Hinata, or this chance may never come again. Tenten felt herself moistening as she slid another finger, slowly, inside of her.

Hinata let out a small cry and asked for more. "Please... Don't... Don't stop!"

Tenten giggled and hushed her partner once more. "Remember, Hinata, we can't let other people see." Her pointer finger delved inside Hinata, only a short distance to avoid breaking the haimen (Spe?), and twisted her hand quickly, but softly inside of her.

"AH!" Hinata's cry could have woken someone up, but at this point Tenten did not care. "Hinata.. Is it.. would it be alright if I kissed you?"

"Um, y-yes... I... I think I would like that." Hinata's blush may have covered her whole body at this point, but Tenten wouldn't have noticed. The feel of Hinata's virgin lips surrounding her fingers, the taste of the timid girl's mouth on hers, the sound of her shy little moan as she slid her tongue into the confines of young Hinata's mouth.

Hinata gasped, louder and more fervently. She didn't want Tenten to stop, but she had to make noise. It felt so good, Hinata could barely control herself. Eventually, her hand reached downward, and she assisted Tenten, touching herself desperately, needingly.

The feeling intensified still further, if that was possible. Hinata was in ecstasy. Every motion, every inch of movement, the tiniest sliding of Tenten's body sent an inferno through her nerves that she did not want to be quelled. It intensified and Hinata gasped and moaned, louder and louder, but as softly as she could. The juices from Hinata's cunt covered Tenten's hand; Hinata had come for her lover. Tenten's other hand was working fervently on her own vagina. sliding her fingers in and outof herself, Tenten couldn't help but utter a soft moan herself. Hinata, blushing, slid a hand up Tenten's thigh.

"You... You, um - helped me. I think.. I think I should help you now?"

Those words did for Tenten what a thousand clones could not. Looking into the shy girl's beautiful lavender eyes, her reponse was a passionate kiss. Sliding her tongue beneath Hinata's, she sharply inhaled a powerful breath as Hinata slid her hand down the front of Tenten's pants. The girl was an amateur, inexperienced and timid. But for Tenten, this was real, this was the true Hinata that was touching her this way, the way she thought she could only ever dream. This was enough for Tenten. And Tenten could teach her, oh so very much. Tenten's kiss moved away from Hinata's lips as the timid girl slowly lowered the pants from Tenten. Hinata began to re-heat, as Tenten nibbled softly on the girl's earlobe, kissing her delicate neck, running her hands down the sensitive body of this beautiful girl, just as she had dreamed, so many times before.Tenten slid her hand down next to Hinata's and began to assist her as she slowly moved her kisses downward. While one hand assisted Hinata's at Tenten's vagina, the other slowly came upwards, up under Hinata's shirt and jacket, to meet with Hinata's breasts. Cupping, squeezing, rubbing, the feeling was incredible

Tenten's kisses moved downward. Soon, her vagina wa sout of Hianta's reach, but she didn't mind. Hinata was inexperienced as of yet, and herhands could work faster, and more efficiently. Tenten had more entertaining things to do. Hinata realized Tenten was trying to remove her shirt. Hinata, now with free hands, assisted with this, and continued to remove the bra, releasing the perfect breasts the jacket hid so criminally. With one of Tenten's hands now at work on Hinata's nipple, she found the feeling delightfulm, and wondered how Tenten would react. Slowly, as Tenten reach Hinata's naval, planting kisses all around her bell button, Hinata slippe dher hands down tenten's shirt. Tenten had already removed her bra, it seemed, though she didn't know when, and the feeling of Tenten's soft supple flesh in the palm of Hinata's hands ignited her passion once more still.

Tenten was moving down from the naval, kissing the groin, and the area all around hinata's flower, teasing and tormenting. Feeling her hands give Tenten's breasts a soft squeeze, Tenten squealed with delight and slid her tongue inside of Hinata. Without warning, she let out a loud cry as Tenten kissed and licked all over Hinata's sensitive vagina. With Tenten's own hand working down at her vagina, and her tongue inside of Hinata, Tenten began moaning. The vibrations of her voice, she knew, would drive Hinata wild, and knowing she was satisfying her lover was satisfying to her. They both began moaning, softly but loudly at the same time, each one trying to muffle the others in one way or another. Flames rose within them once again, and the two lovers climaxed together.

After the lover's energy returned, the two set to dressing themselves.

"T-T-Tenten... Wha- what have we done?"

"What do you mean, Hinata?"

"This... This was wrong! I... I feel so... so dirty!" A tear fell from Hinata's face as she slowly redressed herself, a blush of shame and tears of sorrow sliding down her face.

"Hinata, there was nothing wrong about that. You did what felt good."

"I know, but-"

"Hinata, I promise you. Nothing bad will come of this. Don't worry, Hinata, there was nothing wrong about what we did."

"But... But what if... and we're not...'

"It's fine! Hinata, noone knows about hwat happened. And you... You're stil a virgin and all, unspoiled, as yor father would say. No harm came of this."

"I... I guess so... But what will Naruto think?"

"Naruto doesn't know anything. He won't think anything. If he ever does, that is."

"R-right." Hinata finished dressing herself, and went to tell Sakura it was her time to take the watch.

_I wonder if Sakura could surprise me at all... no, the mission is the most important thing, I guess. I can wait for Sakura._

The next day, the team destroyed all traces of their camp, and set out in the same formation as the day before. Hinata and Neji stood a bit further back than everyone else. Hinata, because she didn't want to be seen at this point after what she had done last night. Afterall, how could she look at Tenten the same after this?

For Neji, it was because he had to be behind Hinata, as per the formation, and was forced to lag with her. "My cousin.. I have two pieces of advice for you."

Hinata gasped. Neji never talked to her without malice... _What is he doing?"_

"First, if you are going to make love to someone's teammate, make sure they haven't recognized your incapabilities as a shinobi, and stayed up to make sure the watch was held by someone competent. Neji smirked at Hinata's gasp. "That's right, remember, the byakugan sees living things based on heat. (reference the bikochu arc) I know all about what happened." Hinata stopped cold, raising her arms in front of herself defensively without even realizing it. She blushed.

"Secondly, if you want Naruto, you may take him. If you want to fuck the living infestation you spied on before going to Tenten, go right ahead. Have your way with Akamaru, if it pleases you. But leave my Ten- ... teammate, alone. I will not have you compromising our mission by allowing her to lust after you like this."

Hinata started shaking. "N... no! You... you... how... why? No!"

"Don't worry, Hinata. never speak to Tenten again, and all will be fine. For you, anyway."

_But as for what I intend to do with Tenten, I make no promises._


End file.
